


would be gods.

by tevinterr



Series: maybe it's time [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tevinterr/pseuds/tevinterr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he had faith once, he had tasted it, clean and pure, filled with warmth — her lips on his, his hand on hers, their limbs tangled together at night so perfectly — he and his faith would set the room ablaze in their light, so rich and real not even the gods themselves could deny their devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	would be gods.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: well, I've seen a lot of this universe. I've seen fake gods and bad gods and demi-gods and would-be gods. I've had the whole pantheon. but if I believe in one thing... just one thing... I believe in her!

_"no matter what comes, I want you to know that what we had was real."_

it was not supposed to happen this way. he should not be standing above the ruin, beneath the cracked and falling stone archway watching her walk away from the battleground — from him. he should not be wracked with guilt, he should not have to be this restrained, and in his chest, he should not have to endure this gaping hole.

he turns away — there is nothing here for him (except her), the orb is shattered, lays in pieces at his feet as he walks, trudges, victory-less and defeated, cold and broken. faithless.

he had faith once, he had tasted it, clean and pure, filled with warmth — her lips on his, his hand on hers, their limbs tangled together at night so perfectly — he and his faith would set the room ablaze in their light, so rich and real not even the gods themselves could deny their devotion.

he would be there at the end of all things and, whatever fate had in store for him, he would endure willingly — atone for his mistakes, for taking what faith he had and shutting it out, extinguishing the flame.

and she would be there. she would be there, but not with him. she would be there, radiant and glowing so brightly the creators themselves would fall envious at her feet. she would be there at the end of all things when he is finally allowed to rest.

at the end of his journey —

"I’ve seen a lot of this universe,  _lethallin_ ,” he’d whisper to her. “I’ve seen fake gods and bad gods.”

she would lay him down —

"and demigods and would-be gods."

rest one hand on his chest —

"and out of that entire pantheon, if I believed in just one thing…"

her lips will brush his, one final goodbye to fill the void in his heart —

"I believed in you."

and she would silence him.


End file.
